


Bonita

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Bonita era tudo o que deveria ser.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Bonita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833963) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #159 - pretty (bonita).

Bonita, era tudo que ela sempre foi, tudo que sempre deveria ser. Como se seu propósito na vida fosse estar nos braços de um homem e ser bonita. Não falar nada, não fazer nada, não pensar nada. Esse era o tipo de gente que seus pais eram, o tipo que pensava que uma menina bem nascida não era mais do que algo para trocar com o filho de outra família rica, seu dinheiro e a beleza dela as únicas coisas em seu favor.

Demorou muito tempo para ela perceber que poderia ser alguma outra coisa. Suas primeiras rebeliões vieram através de sua própria destruição, como se se machucar através do álcool e falta de cuidado pudesse machucar eles, punir seus pais por a fazerem se sentir vazia por dentro.

Então ela pensou que talvez se casasse com um cara legal, mas pobre, então seria o oposto de tudo o que queriam para ela, e ela finalmente seria feliz. Mas o cara legal também queria um acessório, não uma companheira, e quando ela não pode ser o que ele queria, ela foi deixada de lado como uma boneca quebrada. Então veio seu destruidor e seu criador, aquele que mostrou para ela que não precisaria jogar pelas regras de ninguém, mas matar seus pais não lhe trouxe a satisfação que ele prometeu, e ele ainda queria que ela fosse seu troféu.

Foi assim que as coisas começaram com Tabitha também, ela era bonita e uma garota, então Galavan não a via como importante para seus planos, mas uma distração para sua irmã. Era tudo que ela deveria ser, um brinquedo e um peão, mas como todos os homens em sua vida Galavan veio e passou, e ainda assim Tabitha permaneceu. Tabitha, que era tão bonita como era letal. Qualquer que fosse o laço que havia entre elas, estava além do controle dele, além do controle de qualquer homem. Ela ainda era bonita, claro, sempre seria bonita, mas agora isso era sua arma, e não sua prisão, e agora ela tinha outra sereia ao seu lado, e juntas elas poderiam fazer qualquer coisa.


End file.
